Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a fluid injection needle unit having a function of preventing needlestick injury and infection.
Background Information
So as to allow fluids, electrolytes, vitamins, proteins, fats and calories to be maintained and supplied to patients who do not appropriately get essential nutrients through their mouth, to allow the components of blood to be appropriately maintained to them, and further, to allow medicines to be rapidly supplied to them in a state of emergency, generally, the fluids or medicines are injected into their veins through fluid injection needles in hospitals.
So as to inject a given fluid or medicine into the vein of a patient through a fluid injection needle, a needle film for blood vessel injection is first inserted into a blood vessel of the patient, and next, a fluid hose is connected to a hose connector of the needle film.
FIG. 1 is a front view showing a conventional fluid injection needle unit, and FIG. 2 is a front view showing the conventional fluid injection needle unit from which a cover is detached. Further, FIG. 3 is an exemplary view showing the detached state of a needle film from the conventional fluid injection needle unit after the conventional fluid injection needle unit has been inserted into a patient, and FIG. 4 is a front view showing the conventional fluid injection needle unit from which the needle film is detached.
As shown in FIG. 1, a conventional fluid injection needle unit 1 includes a cover 10, a needle film 20, a needle 31, and a body 40. Before the needle film 20 is inserted into the blood vessel of the patient, the cover 10 is mounted on the top end periphery of the body 40.
Further, as shown in FIG. 2, the cover 10 is detached from the body 40 so as to insert the needle film 20 into the blood vessel of the patient, and next, as shown in FIG. 3, the needle 31 and the needle film 20 as a unitary body are inserted into the blood vessel of the patient. After that, only the needle film 20 remains in the state of being inserted into the blood vessel of the patient, while the fluid injection needle unit 1 is pulling out from the blood vessel of the patient.
If the needle film 20 is detached from the conventional fluid injection needle unit 1, as shown in FIG. 4, the needle 31 is exposed to the outside to cause needlestick injury. Accordingly, there is a need to develop a new fluid injection needle unit capable of basically preventing the occurrence of the needlestick injury and infection before and after the needle film 20 is inserted into the blood vessel of the patient.